Guardian
by The Illusion of Dreams
Summary: Ichigo still has secrets no one knows about, and they all center around a girl, Saphira, that has been protecting him since around the time his mom died. When Ichigo met Rukia she had disappeared - but now she's back... rest is inside rated t for room.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Ichigo still has some secrets no one knows about, and the all center around a girl, Saphira, that has been protecting him since around the time his mom died. When Ichigo met Rukia she had disappeared - but now she's back.**

**As time goes on Saphira slowly starts to tell Ichigo about her past, and the new enemies that are now after him. "I had to save them, Ichigo… but in order to save them, I had to betray them."**

**I'm really bad at summerys but please read and review, this is my first fanfic. (tips and idea's are welcomed to!)**

**OH! And sadly I don't own Bleach =( ... wish I did though .**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ichigo opened his eyes as sunlight pored through the window and into his room. He had been dreaming, it had been over 1 ½ years since he had lost his powers, and he had already begun to get them back with the fullbringers help; but he still dreamed the same dream. The dreams of the past.

The truth was Ichigo still held secret's no one knew. And it was all centered around a girl named Saphira. He had met her around the time his mom died and she had become his guardian. She had stayed by his side his entire life, protecting him. But around the time he met Rukia she had disappeared.

"Ichigo!" Karin yelled from down stairs. "Dad won't be back till tomorrow, he's on a business trip and me an' Yuzu are staying at a friends tonight, Bye!"

" Be careful!" Ichigo yelled as he heard the door slam.

Ichigo crawled out of bed and put on a worn pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He had nothing planned, it was Saturday - no school, and the fullbringers had told him to take the day off from practicing.

Ichigo stopped buy the mirror on his way down the stairs. He had matured since the fight with Aizen. His orange hair still pointed in every direction but he had become more handsome.

The kitchen was cold and empty. Ichigo didn't want to stay in the lonesome house with all his family gone. Hopefully he could meet up with Chad later.

Ichigo searched through the cabinets, but couldnt find anything appetizing to eat and (god forbid) they were out of coffee.

We're gonna have to go the the store soon, Ichigo thought. Tofu doesnt make a good breakfast.

Without wasting another second, Ichigo pulled on his shoes and slid out the door and into the summer breeze.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The air was warm and held hints of summer, as Ichigo headed into his favorite café. The Starlight cafe had started out small, but had grown over the years. Now it was a popular joint for kid and adults of all ages to come and hang out with friends. They also had some of the best coffe in Karakura Town.

The pleasant aroma of coffee wafted towards him as he went inside. The floor was tiled with many chairs and tables placed on it. The walls where full of warm paintings, that gave the place a warm, homey fealing.

"Welcome!" the waitress said with a bright smile, while tucking her short brown hair behind her ear. Ichigo gave her a small smile and was about to ask for a table for one when she asked. "Are you Ichigo, by any chance?"

"…yeah…" he replied, giving her a weird look

"_Have I met her before?" _Ichigo wondered, her brown eyes and child-like face didnt look familiar.

"Thank Goodness! Come this way. Your friend has been waiting for you." The waitress grabbed a menu and began walking, skipping would have described it better the way she seemed to bounce around.

'_uh?'_ Ichigo thought, which friend?

"She's been waiting for you all morning, ya know. It's rude to make a girl wait," the waitress went on as she led him out side and through the maze of people and tables. Finally they reached and area where all the tables where empty. All but one in the very corner where a young girl sat, she looked to be about Yuzu's age.

"He's here!"she told the girl in a bubbly voice.

She must really like this girl, ichigo thought, or be a good actor.

"Would you like to order something now, miss?" the waitress asked the girl, pulling out her note pad.

"Yes, please, I would like a caramel frappe. and a crème horn. He would like a iced coffee and a toasted bagel with a side of butter." Ichigo froze as he heard the girl's silvery, singsong voice. The all to familiar voice that had always been a comfort to him.

The waitress left to get there order and skipped away, whistling a cheery toon, and Ichigo finally got a good look at the girl. Black satin-like hair pooled down her back and stopped below her waste. Her skin was not tan, but resembled a porcelain color. She turned to him, with a half smile dancing around her lips. Then he saw her blue eye's - no blue didn't cover it, they would have put the deep oceans to shame, they were clearer then the clearest sky, and brighter then any sapphires' known to man.

"Your late, Ichigo," Saphira scolded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the nice reviews! XD It means a lot, really. I'm only 14 and not a very good writer. So all the nice stuff means a lot=)**

**Oh! I dont own Bleach... also tips and idea's are welcomed**.** I dont really know where I'm going with this thing yet. Wish me luck!**

Ichigo couldn't move, he was frozen, caught in her blue eyes. Over the years Ichigo had begun to think of her as a mother-like figure, even as he pasted her in size. Saphira could be strict and had a temper, but she was kind and always seemed to understand. Not to mention she was also childish and loved to play pranks on others. And above all, loving and loyal.

Saphira's eyes flickered to Ichigo and back. She had rested her chin on her hand, as the other began to tap the table.

"Ichigo," Saphira said as she motioned to the other empty chair, "I can understand the staring, it has been a while, but can you please, at least sit down."

Ichigo's brown eyes glanced at the chair as he stumbled forward and fell into it, still staring. "Three years…"

"No, almost three, it hasn't been three years yet," she corrected.

"Fine, almost three, that doesn't matter. All I want to know is _why_," Ichigo couldn't help it as emotion spilled over into his voice. He didn't want to seem weak, but he had really needed her strength, her support when he was adjusting to the Soul Reaper life, and also the normal life after losing his powers.

"Ichigo, I'm s-… I'm sorry, but please know I didn't have a choice," Saphira pleaded. Her liquid eyes were filled with sadness and guilt, but her voice remained un-wavering. "If you give me time, I'll try my best to answer your questions, and explain myself. But it might be best to wait till the waitress gets back, she'll return in a sec."

As if on cue the lady skipped back over carrying there order. "Here's your food! Anything else I can get you two?" the waitress asked, tilting her head to the side and smiling.

"No, thank you," Saphira said giving her a smile, "That's it for us."

Saphira picked up her powdered crème horn and nibbled on the corner, then washed it down. Ichigo followed suit, picking up his bagel and buttering it, then taking a bite. He sipped his coffee as it dawned on him that she had ordered all of his favorites.

"Alright, Ichigo, truth is I don't really know where to begin," Saphira confessed. "This goes back much farther than you can imagine, but I'll start around the time we first met. I altered your memory on your mom's request. The thing is we met the day your mom died, the day I failed."

Ichigo's eye's widened, _what?_ he thought, his mind swimming with questions, _what does she mean 'mom's request' what does she mean' the day I failed'?_

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, to voice his questions, but she cut him off. "Eat, and I'll talk, I'll tell you the story, once I've finished you can ask your questions, deal?"

Ichigo nodded his head and picked up his bagel an' started eating. It was cold now but he didn't care.

Saphira sighed a little when he nodded, relived he would hear her out, but at the same time it was hard to finally tell him, how they met, how she had failed him. She took a big breath as she began to tell her story, her mind drifting back to that awful rainy day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Ichigo was 6

Saphira made her way down the wet side walk, dodging people as she went, or walking through them when she couldn't. The rain fell relentlessly, and the sky roared with anger. She closed her eyes and let the rain drench her, hoping it would wash her away, wash away all of the memories and secrets the plagued her heart.

"Mommy! I finally beat her! I'm the new champion in my karate class!" an excited, high pitched voice broke her trance and she opened her eyes.

About a block away a little boy with orange hair and a rain coat walked towards her with his mom. The mom was beautiful, her brown hair fell past her shoulders and her smile was breath taking. The little boy wore a goofy grin.

Saphira's heart clenched as she watched the mom. This was the mom she had always wanted…the mom she had never had.

The little boy met her eyes. He smiled and waved at her as she pasted. Saphira smiled back, but froze as he began walking away. She was in spirit form, he shouldn't have been able to see her. Not only that she had a kido around her that hid her from her own kind. Not even a lieutenant would be able to see her.

Saphira turned around but the little boy and his mom were already turning a corner and disappearing out of sight.

She shook her head, she didn't have time for this. Saphira turned and with using flash step, disappeared.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Over 20mins had passed and Saphira was already well out of Karakura Town and miles away when a vision overtook her.

The little boy and his mom where still walking. They were passing a river when the boy spotted a girl by the rivers edge.

"Mom," the little boy said as he pulled on his mom's skirt. "what's that girl doing?"

"Hmm?" the mom answered searching for a girl she could not see.

The boy continued to pull at his mom's skirt and pointed to the rivers edge. "I'll be right back," he said as he began heading down the slick, grassy slope.

"Ichigo!" the mom cried, lunging after her boy.

Saphira's eyes widened as she watched, the girl was no human, nor was she a spirit. She was a hook… the Grand fishers hook… it was a trap.

Her body moved without her consent. She knew she wouldn't make it, but she had to try. City's and people flew passed her as she ran back to Karakura town. Each step covered miles at a time, she arrived on the scene in seconds… but even with all her speed and strength, she was to late.

The mom had pulled her son into her embrace and was shielding him with her body as the Grand Fisher ripped her soul from her body.

Saphira unsheathed her zanpakutō, it was the same shape as other katanas but longer and blacker then any moonless night, with a red ribbon braded into the hilt (kind of similar to Ichigo's bankai … except longer… and different…anywho back to the story).

Saphira lunged forward and made a deep gash in the hollows chest, but not deep enough to kill. Red blood splattered onto the already wet ground as an unearthly howl filled the sky.

Grand Fisher retreated into Hueco Mundo when he realized he had no chance to win the battle.

Saphira cursed, she could not catch him, she knew her own way into Hueco Mundo but by the time she'd get there, he would be long gone.

As the hollows cry faded Saphira noticed a new cry.

"MOMMY! Mommy! Wake up! Please, Mommy!"

She was by his side in a second. Pulling his mom into her lap, Saphira's eyes and the moms met. _she's alive, _Saphira thought, _but she's fading fast, there's nothing I can do… it must be pure will that holds her here now. _

"Protect my boy," the mom begged. All Saphira could do was nod, she would protect this boy, even thought they had just met, she would protect him.

"His future will be difficult, he will have many powerful enemies, he will need a guardian." She continued,

"I swear, I will do anything in my power to protect him," Saphira promised.

"Thank you," the mom replied, and then much to Saphira's surprise smiled.

"How can you smile? You're dying, for god's sake!" She didn't mean to be so blunt but let's just say her feathers were ruffled.

The mom laughed a pitiful laugh, "I have lived a good life, and have no regrets. I married a wonderful man, that always made me laugh. I had three beautiful children that are my pride and joy. I only hope my leaving wont be too hard on them… is there any way can you make Ichigo not remember this until he is ready?"

Saphira thought for a little and said, "yes."

And with that the mom died.

The boys cries grew louder as she set the moms body down. Saphira turned to him and held him, shielding him from the unmerciful rain.

Ichigo burrowed into her, searching for comfort and warmth. Saphira continued to shush him and pet his hair, when she had an idea. She did not know how long she would be able to stay by his side, but there was a way for them to always be connected.

Even though Saphira could sense that no one was close to them she couldn't help but look around for any prying eyes. What she was about to do was forbidden… she was going to do a soul binding, it hadn't been done in hundreds of years, and if the Soul Society caught her doing this without their consent she would be executed.

She drew a small throwing knife from her sleeve and carved a small crescent moon on the skin above her heart. Then she did the same to the boy, he didn't fight her. Next she spoke the words of binding and sealed the deal. With this Saphira would always know if he was in danger or how to find him. She would be able to give him her Spiritual pressure when he needed it, and he would heal quickly because she healed quickly.

Ichigo felt warmth fill his body as the girl spoke strange words. He looked up into her blue eyes and said, "I'm Ichigo… who are you?"

"I'm Saphira," she said, then she touched his forehead and everything went black.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not** **my best chapter ever but I had to get the info in this chapter out in the open and didnt know any other way. *Warning* Another Flash back, I like flash backs. it's and easy was to explain the past, and a lot of the major problems in this story happened in the past SO, Flashbacks!**

**I DON"T OWN BLEACH!... wish I did though=(**

Ichigo had sat quietly while Saphira told him her story. His heart had tightened and his throat hurt when she told him about his mothers death; no matter how many times he heard it, he didn't think he'd ever get used to it. But when he saw the look on saphiras face he didn't think she would get used to it either.

Ichigo didn't talk, even when Saphira finished, so she waited for him. This couldn't be rushed, and she knew, she knew better than anyone.

"You're a Soul Reaper?"

Saphira smiled at the first question, it was painless, "Yes."

"So your apart of the Soul Society, then."

Now these where the questions she didn't like. "um… well no… no, I'm not."

Ichigo noticed the hesitation in her voice. The way she looked down and fidgeted. "Why not?"

Saphira didn't answer. "Were you ever with them, do you know them?"

"…" still nothing.

"Do you want any refills?"

Ichigo jumped and spilt the remainder of his coffee. "Shit"

Saphira did her best to hide her laugh with a cough but failed. "A refill of our drinks to go would be nice." she told the waitress.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

They ended up leaving the café and the hyper waitress behind and walked to the river side. It was still early, about 11. The sun was still climbing to it's highest point. They sat on the grassy slope by the bank, Ichigo threw stones in the shimmering water, and Saphira basked in the sun.

Ichigo changed his tactics with the questioning, "So how strong would you say you are? 1st seat, Lieutenant, captain?"

Saphira laughed at this question, "Above captain, I've taken on two Captain level people at a time before and still won."

Ichigo wasn't surprised, Saphira had always given off an air of strength.

"Why did you leave?"

"Ichigo," Saphira sighed, "Around the time Rukia was sent to this world, Aizen started to take a bigger interest in you. He had always known of your existence, not even I could hide you… he knew of you before I did. Anyway if Aizen had gotten wind of me hanging around you, it would had only spiked his interest, and it would have made him come after you in person sooner, rather then play with you for a while, like he did."

"Why would you being around me spike his interest?" It didn't make sense, why would Aizen care about what she did?

"Um… yeah," Saphira scratched her head, " me and Aizen don't exactly mix very well. Let's just say there's a LOT of bad blood between us."

"hm" Ichigo said and pick up another flat stone. "is that the only reason you left."

Saphira silently cursed under her breath, why'd Ichigo have to be so smart. "That's the main reason."

"What's the other reason" Ichigo asked, giving her a pointed glare.

"um..."

"Saphira," Ichigo said, the glare didnt work so he tryed puppy eye's instead.

She gave in,"Fine! The other reason is I didn't want the Soul Society to notice me! I'm not ready to face them."

Ichigo simply continued to stare. Waiting for the rest that he wasn't sure if it was coming.

Saphira looked at him with pleading blue eyes of her own, "I'll tell you this, but please don't ask any more on this matter. I was once apart of the Soul Society, I wasn't in a seated position or apart of any division. Before I was… an orphan, on the streets and was found an' taken in by old man Yamamoto. He trained me and taught me to control my powers and I stayed with a noble family he trusted. I did a lot of work with the second division, led missions and stuff. I was happy for the first time in my life. Then all that changed… because of Aizen… Let's just say, I had to save them, Ichigo… but in order to save them, I had to betray them."

"I wont ask anymore," Ichigo said.

"Thanks."

The silence stretched on, but it wasn't uncomfortable, the sun was high and the streets where over run with cars. "Ichigo, how is your training with the Fullbringers going?" Saphira asked.

"Good, real good, I've almost mastered the full bringing actually. It's a lot easier to master this then Soul Reaper powers, a lot more simple."

"Good, then it should be about time."

"Huh? Time for what?," Ichigo asked.

"Time to remover the seal." Saphira answered

"Wait, hold on a sec. what seal," Ichigo asked, his eyes growing wide. Nobody had ever mentioned any seal to him.

"After you defeated Aizen, what happened to your powers?"

"They disappeared," Ichigo replied. "Shattered, vanished."

"Yes, Ichigo, they shattered, but don't you know even shattered bones will heal in the time."

"Huh?"

"Haha, let me explain," Saphira didn't want to be mean or anything but Ichigo's confused face was to funny, " When you used that Final Getsuga Tensho it shattered your powers sure but they could still heal. Your father can still use his powers, cant he? 20 years ago he used a similar attack and 'lost' his powers."

"Then why haven't I noticed it? Shouldn't I have noticed I have noticed my Spiritual Pressure rising... or coming back?" Ichigo paced back an' forth. The grass under his feet gave way and soon his footprints were engraved into the ground.

"Well, Ichigo, the thing is you suck, when it comes to controlling Spiritual Pressure. Others have noticed an aura of Spiritual Pressure growing around you. Also after your fight with Aizen, Urahara and your dad put a seal on your powers. It kept you from using your powers, from noticing them, and most importantly from others noticing them. The Spiritual Pressure your friends have noticed is the power that's spilling over the seal… what it can no longer contain. Truthfully it should have taken at least ten or more years for your powers to heal to this extent, but with our soul binding thing your heal almost as fast as me. So ta da healed powers."

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. He went and sat down next to Saphira and her ever patient eyes.

"Why? Why was I never told? Does sealing my powers help them heal faster? Is that the reason they where sealed? Was that the plan, to have my powers sealed till I was strong enough to protect myself or something, then you guys would remove the seal?"

"No, not exactly… The truth is um… the seal slowed the healing process and… um …well they weren't going to remove *cough* seal." Saphira said looking the other way.

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled, and stood up. "Are you F***ing kidding me! Why would quys do that to me! I know I'm not that close to Urahara, and I don't know much about my dad, BUT I NEVER would have thought, that you, YOU, MY _Guardian_, would betray me like this!"

"Ichigo!" Saphira screamed over him and jumped up in front of him. He may tower over her, but even if he had his full powers back he'd never stand a chance against her. She beet him in both experience and natural talent. He was human, with Soul Reaper blood in his veins, and she was a Soul Reaper. No that's not right, She thought, I'm not really a Soul Reaper… not the average one you would find in the Soul Society anyway.

"Listen to what I said! I told you Urahara and your FATHER put the seal on you. I Fought them on it! It was the biggest argument we've ever been in!"

"I almost broke Urahara's face to be exact," Saphira added as a side note.

Ichigo calmed slightly when she said this and sat down… not cause of the calming down part but Saphira was very intimidating at the moment. "What happened? Tell me the entire conversation."

"Argument," She corrected.

"Whatever."

~.~.~.~.~ *Flashback*.~.~.~.~.~

Saphira stood on the roof of Ichigo's house. She came here to get a jump start on healing his powers, it would have probably helped Ichigo to wake up sooner. Only problem was… he wasn't here.

She had checked _everything, _he was supposed to be here! Rukia was at a meeting, so there where no Soul Reapers around to spot her. Orihime had her brothers death anniversary. Chad had to help a friend of his, and Uryu had been called home for the night cause his father had needed to talk to him. So Where was he! His dad was supposed to be here watching him.

Saphira froze… Isshin couldn't- wouldn't have taken him anywhere. Could he?

Saphira entered Ichigo's room, it was so familiar to her. She couldn't even count how many times she had come in here over the years, even the crickets where as loud as ever. Ichigo's Spiritual pressure was still saturated in every surface… but there was another's, it was new and had a sharper feel to it.

It was Urahara's and Isshin's.

Saphira was out the widow and down the street before another cricket could chirp. Isshin and Urahara had to have moved him, but why? She didn't like this, it didn't feel right. Urahara, her and Yoruichi had a soft spot for each other, ever since the ran away from the Soul Society together, and before that to… so why wasn't she informed about something like this.

Saphira was in front of Urahara's shop in seconds, even though she was injured and in pain, "Urahara!" she screamed, and yanked the door open.

Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure was here… though it was not as strong as it once was.

"Isshin!" Saphira yelled, as she tore through the shop. "ICHIGO!"

Saphira ran into a back room and yelled, "What do you think your Doing!"

There was a design draw on the floor (It looked like one of those alchemist circles)

Ichigo was in the middle asleep, and Isshin and Urahara where on opposite sides facing each other, looking at her in shock.

Urahara gave her his usual clueless look, "what'r you doin here?"

"What I'm doing here?" Saphira said, her voice barely below a yell, "What are you doing!"

Isshin walked forward, he was in soul form, "We're sealing Ichigo's powers." his voice was even, sure.

"WHA- are you kidding me why!"

"For his own good."

"FOR HIS OWN GOOD! What kind of answer is that, that doesn't explain anything!"

Urahara tried to but in, "It's none of your business."

Saphira took one step and was by his side. She grabbed his neck and before he could register her attack, she had him pinned against the wall. The wall started to give away and crack.

"Saphira!" Isshin yelled, trying to pull her off of Urahara, " How many times has Ichigo been injured since he got his powers?"

Saphira slowly let go of Urahara's throat, her fingers slipped away and her arms fell at her sides.

Isshin's voice was calm, "Since he got his powers he has been getting hurt time and time again, almost dying time and time again. I cant deal with that. Karin and Yuzu are scared for him. He shouldn't have to deal with this. When he dies then he can go to school and loin the Soul Society, but while he's alive, he needs to live. Not fight the dead."

"But Isshin, this is Ichigo's choice. Think about this, Ichigo loves- no needs to protect people, he's always been like this. His powers give him that ability. Also a lot of people know about Aizen, their going to be interested in the one who beat him. He'll need his powers to defend himself." Saphira pleaded, trying to get through to him.

"No."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Anyway," Saphira went on, "after a lot more screaming and beating on Urahara on my part your dad won."

"Why would he do this to me," was all Ichigo wanted to know.

"To protect you."

"The why don't you agree."

"Well isn't that obvious," Saphira asked, " I believe in you and your strength, I want you to be able to defend and fight for yourself. Also I think enemies will still find you, with or without powers. So let's get to it."

"Huh, to what?"

"To breaking the seal… if you want to that is."

Ichigo didnt have to think about it long, "Yeah let's break this thing. How do you break the seal, and what does fullbring have to do with this again?"

"It's effects a lot of little things that mean a lot." she informed him. "weakens the seal slightly and more importantly it helps you Soul Reaper powers mature or reach their final stages in healing. And some other stuf. Now swallow this," she said handing him a pill.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, taking the pill and swallowing it.

"Sleeping medicine, see ya in a few," Saphira said with a mischievous grin.

"Don't worry," she said more seriously, "It'll be ok, it will be over soon and you'll wake up."

"What!" was all Ichigo was able to say, before everything went black.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this Chapter took longer than my other Chapters X( The thing is I'm trying to base my story off the manga as much as I can- but it's hard when the Chapters come out so slow! (no offence to the editors, I know they prob. Work real hard) *sigh* there's so much I don't know about what's gonna happen next in the manga. I've read and watched almost all the Anime and read the manga, but I have no clue where their going with this.**

**I don't own bleach...**

Saphira sat next to Ichigo, where he slept on the grassy slope, and slowly let down the barrier she had placed around them to hide the from people passing by. Saphira wiped her hand across her forehead and let out a tired sigh.

The breeze began to pick up and it grabbed at her long hair.

Breaking the seal had been tiring. Urahara and Isshin were strong Soul Reapers, Urahara (though she didn't like admitting it) was extremely intelligent and a master of Kido, while Isshin was a talented fighter with a large amount of spiritual pressure, and the seal they had made by working together had been one of the toughest she'd ever come across.

It would have been easy enough to break, if Saphira had used all of her Spiritual pressure to shatter it in one blow, but by doing that it would have hurt Ichigo. So she had sat there for what seemed like hours, slowly applying pressure to the seal and unraveling it bit by bit.

Ichigo started to stir and Saphira turned to see if he was waking up, and then wished she hadn't. Her skin felt tight, and hurt as she turned. Even if her wounds had finally healed, and scars faded, the tightness had yet to fade. Saphira healed faster than most, but that wasn't it, she could also control her healing. For example if she had many wounds and one of them was fatal, she could focus all her energy on healing that one wound. After the wound was closed enough so it wasn't life threatening, she could then move on to the others.

But it was a two- edged blade. If she healed a wound like that then moved on to another, the one she left would heal very slowly. This was what happened not to long ago, Aizen had surprised attacked her with his ENTIRE group, Gin, the arrancars etc. He had played dirty and took a innocent human as a hostage and captured her. He inflicted wound after wound while she was in confinement and was forced to use this method to survive, and only now was she finally getting back to full health. She had escaped when Ichigo and his friends went to rescue Orihime.

Ichigo began to move again and this time he opened his eyes. "What happened?" his memory still not clear.

"Wait!" he yelled, "you drugged!…. Is the seal gone?"

Saphira smiled at the hope in his eyes, no matter how old he got some things just didn't change. "Yeah, it's gone. Can't you feel it?"

Ichigo went silent as he searched inside, and found that the void where his power lied was now full. He went further and reached his inner world.

The sky scrappers where back (still on their side) reaching for the sky. He stood there in aw, speechless. He never thought this day would come.

"Ichigo." a familiar voice said behind him. Ichigo slowly turned, his eyes growing wider and wider.

"Master…" Ichigo said as he saw Zangetsu. Zangetsu stood before him as if he had never left. "I'm sorry," Ichigo began and looked down, to ashamed to continue.

"Enough," Zangetsu said, looking down at him through his sunglasses. "the past is the past… but don't think about doing it again. Now you must be on guard for approaching enemies.

Ichigo nodded, glad he was forgiven. "Is… um… _he _still here."

Zangetsu smirked, "Yes, your hollow is still here, and he's under control. Now go back to your guardian."

Saphira had waited for Ichigo to get back, the birds flew by singing a cheerful song and dandy lion seeds floated by on the wind- it was peaceful. But Saphira's eyes clouded as she thought of what was to come and the enemies Ichigo would soon have to face.

"It feels like this is only a dream, and I'm going to wake up any second," Ichigo said, startling her.

"Well I can tell you now it's not a dream… but by the end of it you might wish it was."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"I'll tell you in a sec. but first come with me."

Saphira got up and began walking back up the grassy hill and Ichigo scrambled up after her. He was about to ask her more questions, but stopped when he saw her face- she was deep in thought.

Ichigo didn't mind, she had already told him more than anyone else had. It had always been like that, she had told him before that she hated lying to him, that it left a foul taste in her mouth and guilt in her heart, but that she also told him things because she believed he could handle it. He remembered when she first told him, when he was no more then 9. His chest had swelled up with pride and with all the dignity of a 9 year old, did his best to prove her right.

Ichigo followed her silently, taking in all the thing he had been missing since he had lost his powers. Spirits flew around him, the ones he knew asked him where he'd been, while others introduced them selves.

"Ichigo," Saphira called, "hurry up and get inside."

They were at his place… and Saphira was gone. He whipped his head back and forth trying to spot her. Just before he called her name he saw that she was already in his room.

"Impatient much," he mumbled, while heading to his room. Saphira was sitting on his bed when he entered. She motioned for him to close the door, then to stand in the middle of the room.

"Show me your Fullbring, just your fullbring not your Soul Reaper powers," she instructed, and Ichigo complied. Taking out his badge and summoning his powers. (I'm not about to go in describing the whole outfit, that'd take forever. If you don't know what it looks like go to , Bleach chapter 452)

"Did they tell you that you would be able to combine your Fullbring with your Soul Reaper, to gain a power transgressing the Soul Reaper?" Saphira asked.

Ichigo nodded they had said that.

"Well, just to let you know, they were telling the truth- and I'm not going to teach u how… for now.

"What!" Ichigo began.

"No, I will teach you one day, but for now I want you to simply get used to your Soul Reaper powers again, understand? I have other important things to talk to you about."

All Ichigo could do was nod. Saphira was leaving no room for discussion on this matter.

Ichigo put away his Fullbring, and slid his badge into his pocket. He silently watch Saphira and waited for her to speak again. She sat on his bed with her legs crossed, her elbow rested on her knee while her chin rested on her palm. Saphira's body stiffened, then she was on her feet looking out his window.

Curiosity overwhelmed him when she hissed in frustration, and he walked over to her side and peered out the window to.

Outside, on the street in front of his house and wooden door appeared to be opening, a white light pouring through and two figures stepped out. In that moment Saphira vanished.

"Wha-?"

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo looked out side. Rukia and Renji were waving for him to come down and meet them. He took the stares 2 at a time grumbling and shacking his head the whole way down. He was bother frustrated and awed. _How can she be so much stronger than me? How could she be so Fast?_ Even with all of his powers back, the powers he had defeated Azien with, he still couldn't even follow her movements… much less match them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked as he walked out the front door.

Rukia exploded, "WHAT WE'RE DOING HERE! What about you? What about your powers, how'd you get them back?"

"um…"

"Never mind that now," Renji cut in, "we're here to take you to the Soul Society. The captains have questions to ask you and new information to inform you about."

He grabbed Ichigo's hand and literally began dragging to the open portal.

"Hey, Wait!" Ichigo said looking back, he still couldn't spot Saphira.

"Come on, hurry up," and with a final shove from Rukia, he was through the gate.

Saphira had watch the episode from the roof in a growing sense of dismay- but she was already resigned to her fate. The captains were bound to recognize her Spiritual pressure on him and it was far to late to hide it.. She would have to face them, face them all and tell them the truth. Her story wasn't to different then Urahara's or Yoruichi, but at the same time it was completely different. Saphira watched as they dragged her charge through the door and watched as it slowly began to close.

_I can't back down, _she though, _I can't run away._ And with that though still with her she jumped off the roof and skipped through the closing door that led to her past.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Change of plans. I can still finish this… maybe, but the chapters are gonna be spaced out, so please be patient. A lot of stuff is going on,… but I REALLY hate leaving things unfinished like this, so, we'll see.**

**I don't own bleach!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Your so pushy!" Ichigo muttered as Rukia and Renji half dragged him half pushed him into the Captains meeting area. All the Captains were already present and Zaraki had this creepy grin that made him shiver. He was gonna have to avoid him if he wanted to live to see another sunrise.

Ichigo looked around in discomfort- they were all staring at him. "Look, I just got my powers back today, not even an hour ago! So don't start sprouting nonsense about me not telling you, ok?"

They still stared. Ichigo looked himself up and down- nothing wrong with his clothes, they were the normal Soul Reaper uniform. Was there something on his face.

Ichigo look around, and corrected himself , not all of them were staring at him.

Only Yamamoto, Ukitake, Shunsui, Soi Fong, Unohana, and Byakuya were staring. Yamamoto was staring at him, both eyes open, with some emotion he couldn't identify. Ukitake, Unohana, and Shunsui were both in shock. Soi Fong's eyes said murder and Byakuya's eyes were …desperate. All the other Captains were looking around confused.

Byakuya was the first to speak, "Where is she?"

"huh?"

"Where Is SHE?" he practically yelled. Rukia, on Ichigo's right and Renji on his left, looked at each other- they had never seen Byakuya act like this before.

"Who?" was all Ichigo could say.

Byakuya glared sharpened and his mouth formed a hard line, but he didn't give him a name.

"Ichigo," Yamamoto's voice rang out strong and clear, "I command you to tell us her location."

Ichigo looked around- he knew a Lot of hers.

"Damn it Ichigo!" Soi Fong stepped forward and grabbed the front of his shirt and proceeded to shake him, "Just tell us where that traitor is!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Saphira had tailed them all the way to the meeting area, then had hidden herself by the door. The conversation was easy enough to hear from her spot.

"Just tell us where that traitor is!" She heard Soi Fong scream. Saphira couldn't help but wince at 'traitor'. She had never meant to hurt or betray them, but fate hadn't left her a choice.

Saphira sighed and walked to the door, if she waited any longer Ichigo was gonna be chocked.

"You haven't changed at all, Soi Fong. Still childish and impatient."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ichigo go let out a breath he hadn't know he was holding when he heard that familiar singsong voice. "You haven't changed at all, Soi Fong. Still childish and impatient."

"Y-y-you shouldn't be aloud in here!" Soi Fong stuttered.

"Are you going to make me leave?" Saphira asked, no threat or hostility in her voice, simply curiosity.

"no…" Ichigo looked at Soi Fong in curiosity, her voice sounded so small.

"Saphira, come stand before me." Yamamoto commanded.

Ichigo watched as Saphira silently walked forward to stand before the head captain.

Ichigo looked around and raised his hand, " this might be a bad time but, how do you guys know each other?"

Yamamoto's eyes never left Saphira's form, " She was Yoruichi's, Unohana's, Urahara's and my student, who lead many of the Secret Remote squad missions. She stayed at the Kuchiki house hold where she became close to Byakuya. A prodigy of unheard of skill."

Ichigo swallowed, he hadn't really excepted all of that.

Yamamoto continued, "She was also my protégé and heir, whom I hoped to replace me."

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, sorry. I've been getting my Computer fixed... I got a virus. and it sucked. Also I've been busy, and other people haven't been updating in a while either so… yeah…Anyway... Please Review!**

**And I don't own bleach.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ichigo sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to understand what had just happened. Him and Saphira and been moved to this 'waiting room' shortly after Saphira's entrance and had yet to meet anyone else.

"What's going on?" Ichigo couldn't hold it back anymore, yes, the room they were in was nice. It was furnished, a carpet over the glossy hard wood flood, fluffy couches with a low coffee table in-between them, holding dumplings and tea. But he hadn't failed to notice that there were no windows or the fact that highly trained guards were outside the _locked_ doors.

Saphira looked at him from the other couch. He had watched her the entire time, trying to find a hint of nervousness or a sign of unease, but found none. She laid on the couch as if she owned it sipping tea and playing with her throwing knives. "We are in a waiting room, waiting, that is what's going on at the moment.. but something tells me that's not what you want to know."

"Why did they put us in here, what was with their reaction when you walked in, how did you get here, what is your relationship with them, and is there anything else about you I should know?" Ichigo's heart clenched… the thought of not being able to trust the person you trusted the most was unnerving.

It was Saphira's turn to sigh and she sat up and put down the tea. "Well, first we're in here to discourage me from leaving. They... or at least some of them know perfectly well these walls and guards couldn't stop me if I wanted to leave but they are trying to, like I said, discourage that course of action. Also I followed you and those two soul reapers. Does that help?"

"Yes, it helps, but that doesn't answer my other questions their reaction to you and your relationship with them." Ichigo said as he got up and walked around the room. He was to restless to sit still. When he was done circling the room he headed back to his seat and was about to sit back down when Saphira's expression changed his mind. She was glaring.

"I have already answered these questions, Ichigo, I was an orphan the Old man took me in, that is my relationship with them and their reaction was because I 'betrayed' them in order to save them."

Ichigo retreated to the other side of the room, before he said anything else, "... what happened? Do they know you were trying to save them?" He couldn't forget what had happened in the Meeting room... or the look on Saphira's face when they left. While in there everyone had been staring at her, but she had appeared to be like stone- living stone with no emotion. Standing tall looking directly at Yamamoto, and no one else, not him, no the people who knew her.

Yamamoto had listed her crimes one by one. Betrayal, abandonment of post, running from trial, assisting criminals, breaking and entering, murder. After that they had been dismissed, so the Captains could converse in privacy, Ichigo had peaked down at her from the corner of his eye and in that short moment, her mask of stone had fallen. And all that had been left was the face of a child, broken by pain and sadness.

"Please, Saphira, tell me what happened."

"...I had been the first to discover Aizen, and his true self. One day, returning from mission, that I had been leading, a group of … different but powerful hollows had attached me and my group. I had sent the group ahead and took care of the hollows, but while I was distracted Aizen had injected me with a drug that tore apart any barriers, seals or control I had over my spiritual pressure. The pain had been excruciating, it was similar to when you fought your first Menos Grande. All of my Spiritual pressure poring out with no way to stop it.

"In the end I created a seal to hold my power. Ichigo, you might not understand the significance of this but casting a seal in that condition in nearly impossible, it almost ripped me apart, plus creating a seal strong enough to hold my powers- not easy, even in top condision. The physical and mental stress the entire ordeal had done to my body would have killed anyone weaker that a Captain . Also I had to rest for several days, and I could barley even use 1/3 of my former strength."

"This was the beginning, I had suspected Aizen since the first time we had met, but this conformed my suspicions."

"I was attacked many more time, most were near death experiences for me. During this time I had discovered other people who worked for Aizen and others who were considering it. When the incident with the Vizards happened Yoruichi and Urahara were forced to flee and so was I…. but I couldn't simply leave… not with the possibility of Aizen using his followers to hurt Yamamoto or the remaining Captains. Even the weakest of soul reapers could be deadly with Aizens sword…. So I killed them, all but the 3 of them, over all Aizen had had about 18 other followers, each honorary citizens to the spiritual world, but murderers underneath. To the world I had slaughtered the innocent but in truth, I was protecting them from a threat they didnt even know exicted. This is my crime and now I will have to face the punishment."


End file.
